


Captive Prince(s)

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Once again, Thor, I have you under my power.... Dance for me.(Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok)





	Captive Prince(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist thanks to that one topless scene in Thor Ragnarok. You are awesome, Taika.


End file.
